Amu's Weird Dream
by iBawshum1
Summary: amu has to study for a test with ikuto, when suddenly, utau busts in cosplaying as miku hatsune. yes, its gonna get random... even though its rated T there's nothing big! so dont worry! shugo chara one shot


**Amu's weird dream...**

idk im bored n its late! XD enjoy!!

p.s. its Amuto!!!

and translations are at the end!!!

"Okay, let's get started, shall we?" Ikuto said as he set the math book on the table.

Ikuto was over at Amu's house, helping her study for a math test she had. They were home alone and yes her parents knew about it,(although Amu's dad wasn't too happy about it). But Amu couldn't care less. Right now, she just wanted to go to sleep. She'd already been studying away but not even improving in the slightest. So now, her only hope was the baka hentai neko-mimi cosplay high school otoku.

Amu just sat there, listening as Ikuto went on about formula's, and fractions, and fact family's...and somewhere along the way...another word came to her mind...f*ck. She didn't really know how it happened, but it just randomly popped up with all the f words. Amu just ignored it and slouched on her hand, and continued to listen to Ikuto.

When suddenly, the door burst open, breaking the whole front part of the house. Amu and Ikuto looked over and saw Utau standing at the door, cosplaying as Miku Hastune. She quickly ran over and grabbed Amu and pulled her out the door, shuting it behind her.

"What is wrong with you?!" Utau yelled at Amu.

"Yeah, that's the question." Amu said sarcastically, regarding Utau's ridiculous yet very perfect cosplay.

"Whatever! We gotta go get ready for the festival!!" She said, pulling on Amu's arm.

"What festival??"

"The cosplay, anime, and manga festival. We gotta hurry though!!! Probobly half of the taiyaki and pocky is gone right now!!!" And with that, she pulled Amu over into a black and gren-blue streaked car and sped off, until the arrived at the festival.

Utau got out of the car, pulling Amu with her. "Well'p here we are! OH! I almost forgot! You're cosplay." Utau then snatched a magic wand from some random kid, who was dressed as a wizard, which replied with a winy and irritating, "What the HEEEECKKK?!!" But Utau just ignored it, and hit Amu on the head with the wand. And POOF! She was in her school uniform.

"Nani kore?!" Amu asked her confused.

"You're cosplaying as Amu Hinamori from the anime Shugo Chara! Deal with it!" And again, she pulled her inside. There she saw a whole bunch of weirdo's cosplaying. Soon, Yaya, who was dressed as a raison, hopped over.

"HEY AMU-CHI!!! I BET U CANT GUESS WHAT I AM!!"

"A raisen?" Amu asked confusingly. (btw idk how to spell raisen or w/e)

"No I'm a raisen!! Wait, AWWW!!!!" And she left.

"Okay this is our mission." Utau said turning to Amu. "We each have to search for different manga's. I have to look for shoujo, Yaya is looking for those kawaii doujins (NOT hentai), Rima is looking for gag mangas, and here's your list." Utau said, giving Amu a list.

Amu read the title and she instantly went red. "Chotto!!! Why do I have to look for yuri and yaoi?!?!"

"Bye." And Utau left.

Amu sighed, and just did as she was told, not even daring to even glimpse inside. She couldn't believe she was wasting her precious money on gay and lesbo porn. (no offense to pplz who like them) Then suddenly, Utau, Yaya, and Rima (who was dressed as a sun flower) ran over to her.

"OMIGOD AMU WE GOTTA LEAVE NOW!!!" And just like that, Utau started pulling her arm again and running out with the rest of the girls.

"WHAT WHY?!?!" Amu asked more confused then ever. And she just noticed, then instead of driving home they were running. Why? She didn't know.

"THE TAIYAKI AND POCKY!!! THEY HAVE STOLEN ALL OUR MAGIC!!! We gotta get home before!!" POOF!!! Their cosplays went away. "We change back...,"

Soon, they arrived at Amu's house and Amu's face went into pure anime shock.

"WHY IS MY HOUSE LIKE THIS!??!? AND WHY IS THERE A PINK CLOUD OVER IT, DROPPING TAIYAKI AND POCKY OUT OF THE SKY?!?!!?"

"........I don't know....," Was Utau's answer.

"FIX IT!!!"

"I can't."

"NAN-DE!??!"

"Well...,"

"Oi."

The girls looked over and they all turned red. Ikuto was standing there with messy hair, undone belt, and shirtless.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!?!?!?" Utau asked her brother.

"I was attacked by fangirls."

"Oooookkkkkaaayyyy thhheeennnnnn....," Utau looked over to Amu, who was just staring at Ikuto. "Amu, what's up with you?"

"I....I....,"

"Cost ***** taaiii....," Amu opened her eyes to see a Nagihiko staring at her.

o.o "Dot dot dot dot dot....,"

"Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh...." Amu stuttered out, looking as red as ever.

"Don't worry Amu-chan, I won't tell anybody." Nagihiko said, with the same expression on his face.

"No wait! Nagihiko you've got it all wrong!!"

"You know what, I'm just gonna go." Nagihiko said, same expression, while standing up and bringing his books with him.

"Wait! What about the test?!!?"

He stopped and turned to her, same expression, "Why don't you ask Ikuto-san to help you?" And with that, he left.

. . . . . .

Amu sighed and let her head drop, banging it on the table.

THE END!!!!

if you dont get it, this is wats up:

at the begining thats where the dream starts. ikuto is NOT helping amu study, nagihiko is. the whole this is a dream, up to the part where amu says, 'cost ***** tai'. that is where she wakes up from the dream, she fell asleep while nagihiko was tutoring her, and he didnt seem to notice. lol! also, im not an expert on this, but this is what its suppose to mean. the censored part is 'ikuto'. cost tai can mean different things, but she is basically saying 'i wanna f*ck ikuto'. get it?? lol

yes i got this from lucky star. if u search lucky star OVA dream on youtube u can prolly find it.

nani kore = what the heck

kawaii = cute

chotto = wait

nan de = why

OK BYE!! hope u enjoyed. its not that funny, but its random!!! XDDDD


End file.
